Currently, control information needs to be transmitted between a communications network of any standard and user equipment to stipulate a protocol, a parameter, or the like in data communication between the two parties.
However, network bandwidth is inevitably occupied by control information transmission, and therefore, a capacity of a data service transmitted over a network is reduced. For example, in a wireless local area network (WLAN), a channel is occupied by massive control information such as a beacon frame. As a result, there is little effective time for data transmission, and a network capacity for transmitting service data over the WLAN is reduced.